No hay vuelta atrás
by Bunbury 1998
Summary: Una historia donde Po tendrá mucho obstáculos y caídas durante el transcurso de su vida,pero estará listo lo que el destino le tiene preparado... ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ DE TODO(MENOS HUMOR YA QUE NO SOY MUY BUENO EN ESO...) MI PRIMER FIC NO SEAN MALOS ;)
1. El nacimiento de un guerrero

**ESTE ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA O FANFIC O NO SÉ COMO SE LLAME AQUÍ LAS HISTORIAS (SOY NUEVO EN ESTE SITIO) Y LA SERIE DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE DREAMWORKS (SERÁ LA PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE PONDRÉ ESO) BUENO OJALÁ QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE PONGAN COMENTARIOS,OPINIONES O CRÍTICAS ME SERÁ DE MUCHA AYUDA EN ESTA HISTORIA Y NADA ASÍ QUE COMENZEMOS**

**Capítulo 1:El nacimiento de un guerrero**

_Había una vez un panda llamado Carlos,quien era un campesino que se había enamorado de una panda llamada Nataly quien era la única hija de un rey y como eran de diferentes clases __no deberían estar juntos,pero un día él la capturó y lo llevó hacia una cueva que estaba en un bosque..._

**Carlos:** No lo debería haber hecho, me van a matar por capturarte-decía arrepentido

**Nataly:** Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste sabiendo que te costaría la vida?-preguntó curiosa

**Carlos:** Lo hice porque…estoy enamorado de ti

_Y en ese momento algo se encendió entre los dos,pero sabiendo que esto era en contra de la ley decidieron encontrarse cada día en la casa de rey y escaparse hacia la misma cueva,pero como nada dura para siempre el rey descubrió que ella salía con un panda de clase inferior pero en vez de hablar con su hija , él le gritó:_

**Rey:** Hija dime que no estás con él,¡dímelo! ¡¿estás con ese sujeto?!-dijo furioso

**Nataly:** Papá,yo…estoy con él… estoy enamorada de él…-decía entre lágrimas y la mirada en el piso

**Rey:** No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo…-dijo entre lágrimas- hija me has decepcionado,¡qué hice yo para merecer esto!

**Carlos:** Señor perdóneme yo…

**Rey:** ¡Cállese!-interrumpiéndolo-¡llévenlo al calabozo y después lo quemaremos vivo!

**Nataly:** ¡No! ¡por favor no lo hagas!-suplicaba

**Rey:** Lo siento hija pero la ley es la ley... ¡guardias llévenlo al calabozo!

_Los guardias estaban a punto de hacer lo que el rey les ordenó pero una voz se escuchó desde lejos la gente se separó para darle pase y todos se quedaron asombrados era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del rey:Christian._

**Christian:** Papá no lo hagas

**Rey:** ¡¿Por qué no?! Si lo que han hecho ellos es irremediable y merecen ser castigados

**Christian:** Pero¿Qué harías? no mejor,¿qué harían todos ustedes si se enamoran de una persona? ¿no harían hasta lo imposible sin importar las consecuencias para estar con esa persona?

_Todos se miraron sabiendo que aunque la ley la prohibía, harían eso para estar con la persona por el cual tener una familia y estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe…_

_El rey suspiró fuertemente y dijo:_

**Rey:** Esta bien hijo dejaré que él esté con mi hija y…¡declaro que esta ley sea retirado de nuestra sociedad!

_Todos aplaudieron al rey y gritaron:¡viva el rey! ¡larga vida al rey! Repetitivamente._

_Mientras tanto Carlos abrazaba a Nataly y le dijo:_

**Carlos:** Al fin podemos estar juntos y esta vez será para siempre

_Y en ese día la gente del pueblo celebró este acontecimiento y hicieron una fiesta en la casa del rey ,la fiesta seguía mientras Nataly llevó a Carlos a su cuarto,se desvistieron y ella dijo:_

**Nataly:** Es hora de llevar esta relación al siguiente nivel **( y ya saben lo que pasó después xD)**

_Cuando la fiesta había terminado en el amanecer del día siguiente hubo paz y tranquilidad en el reino.__ Han pasado 9 meses desde que el rey declaró retirar la ley. Carlos estaba en el hospital ayudando a Nataly a dar a luz a su hijo._

**Carlos:** Vamos Nataly sigue pujando

**Nataly:** Estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo ¡ayyyyyy! ¡aaaaaa!

**Carlos:** Tranquila todo va a estar bien solo resiste….

**Doctor:** Señor creo que el parto tuvo algunas complicaciones, por favor se tiene que retirar es que tenemos que hacerle un parto por cesárea para que el bebé salga con vida

**Carlos:** Pero no la puedo dejar,tengo que apoyarla hasta en las situaciones más difíciles

**Doctor:** No se preocupe,ella estará en buenas manos confíe en mi

**Carlos:** (suspirando) está bien lo dejaré en sus manos….pero prométame de que ellos van a estar bien después de eso

**Doctor:** No se lo puedo asegurar,pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que ellos estén en buenas condiciones

_Y Carlos salió de la sala de operaciones y se sentó en una silla que estaba al frente de él,estaba preocupado por la salud de ella y la de su hijo pero no le quedaba otra que esperar:_

**Pensamiento de Carlos:** Vas a salir de esta Nataly… Vas a salir de esta...

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el pueblo había alguien que miraba el nacimiento del bebé y habló con su camarada:_

**?1**: Cuando el bebé nazca mataremos a la gente del pueblo incluyendo a esos tres….-dijo diabólicamente

**?2**: Y les haremos sufrir lentamente…pronto conocerán el verdadero infierno frente a sus ojos…-dijo riendo maniáticamente

**?1**:Cuando eso pase, el pueblo y sus habitantes quedarán en el olvido…

* * *

_Después de 5 horas se escuchó una voz que venía desde la sala de operaciones…_

**Doctor:** Señor creo que ya es hora de que entre,terminamos la operación-dijo

**Carlos:** ¿Cómo está ella? ¿cómo está mi hijo?-preguntó rápidamente y con preocupación

**Doctor:** Están bien,la operación fue un éxito-calmando la preocupación a Carlos-vayamos a ver a su hijo

**Carlos:** Vamos,me dan ganas de verlo-dijo emocionado y feliz

_Y fueron a un cuarto donde estaba su esposa cargando a un panda con ojos verdes y un cuerpo fuerte cuando ellos fueron a ver cómo era el bebé estaban asombrados y a la vez contentos por la belleza del bebé:_

**Doctor:** Es muy lindo su hijo señor-dijo sorprendido

**Carlos:** Sí….-dijo contento- ¿cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijo Nataly?

**Nataly:** Lo llamaremos Emmanuel

**Carlos:** Es un nombre muy bonito-dijo muy contento

_Cuando salieron de la sala de operaciones vieron que todos los pandas que estaban en el hospital estaban llorando junto a los cadáveres de sus seres queridos y ellos estaban asombrados y a la vez se estaban preguntando cómo murieron esas personas ya que todos tenían la misma causa de muerte. Preguntaron a cada uno de ellos pero nadie se atrevió a hablarlos así que salieron del hospital para saber que pasaba y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su pueblo estaba en llamas y había pandas carbonizados y descuartizados estaban con rabia por lo que había pasado y matarían al culpable que ocasionó este a punto de buscarlo, cuando de repente pasó una figura rápidamente por el costado de Carlos,con el miedo que los invadía voltearon lentamente y vieron que era un animal_** (no puedo decir quien es o sino no sería interesante la historia)**_ que tenía un traje azul que cubría todo su cuerpo pero no su cara,tenía un cinturón rojo,tenía zapatos negros y muchas armas en la espalda y una espada en sus manos y Carlos se atrevió a preguntarle:_

**Carlos:** ¿Quién eres?

**?:** No es de tu incumbencia ahora ¡muere!

_La figura hizo un movimiento rápidamente con su espada y se lo clavó en su corazón_

**Carlos:** ¡Agggg! Nataly prote…ge a nues….tro hijo...

_Y él se desplomó,mientras la figura lo descuartizaba,Nataly corría rápidamente hasta llegar a un lugar seguro pero la figura la alcanzó ya que era muy veloz y puso su mano en su garganta llevándola al pueblo donde se incendiaba mientras ella aún respiraba la figura hizo una técnica de kung fu que hizo que Nataly se quemara viva mientras las llamas lo consumía solo pudo decir esas palabras:_

**Nataly:** Lo siento Carlos ya no puedo hacer nada para protegerlo…perdóname….

_Y Nataly fue carbonizada por las llamas que la rodeaban…_

_La figura corrió a donde está el panda recién nacido y sacó su espada para partirle en dos, cuando estaba a punto de hacer aquella desgracia alguien lo bloqueó con su mano y la figura le iba a dar un golpe,pero la figura lo esquivó como si nada y él agarró su mano rápidamente ,luego lo soltó y la figura le dijo:_

**?:** Nos encontramos de nuevo…

**Y así terminamos este capítulo ojala que les haya gustado y pondré un nuevo capítulo cada semana y no se preocupen porque esta historia es solo el principio así que hay para rato.**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo Bunbury 1998**


	2. El comienzo de una amistad (OyJ)

**Hola nuevamente a todos perdón por no haber subido un capítulo durante estos días es que tuve que organizarme con mi horario de actividades y no sabía en qué hora iba a hacer mi historia pero ya todo está resuelto y el otro motivo por el cual no pude subir un capítulo es que se me había bloqueado o no podía entrar a mi cuenta y tuve que hacer muchas cosas para que vuelva a entrar a mi cuenta pero no se preocupen ya todo está bien ahora.**

**Pongan un comentario, opinión o crítica no tengan miedo es que necesito saber en qué debo mejorar y qué debo de cambiar en mi historia para que sea un agrado para ustedes **

**Sin nada más que decir veamos el segundo capítulo de esta historia:**

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo de una amistad parte 1**

_En un lugar lejano donde alguna vez hubo habitantes, casas, calles, parques y muchas cosas ahora solo hay almas perdidas, destrucción, caos y lamentos era como una cuidad siendo consumida por las llamas del inframundo. Y en ese lugar estaba una tortuga, un panda y un lobo. Mientras el lobo y la tortuga se estaban viendo fijamente , el panda estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Después de unos segundos el lobo comenzó a hablar :_

**Lobo:** Nos encontramos de nuevo… Oogway –dijo sin sorprenderse

**Oogway:** ¿Porqué haces eso?¿qué han hecho ellos para merecer esto? –dijo molesto pero a la vez triste

**Lobo: **Ellos nada , solamente los maté por diversión –dijo sin mostrar arrepentimiento

**Oogway: **Eres un … , (suspirando) quiero saber una cosa ¿qué ibas a hacer con el panda si yo no hubiese intervenido?

**Lobo: **Le hubiera matado, pero no de la forma en que maté a esos pandas , sino de una manera ¿cómo decir?... sanguinaria y le iba a matarlo lentamente mientras contemplaba su muerte de la manera más cruel y diabólica- dijo fríamente y con total naturalidad

**Oogway: **¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!- dijo sorprendido- en ese caso no dejaré que te acerques a él

**Lobo: **En ese caso …. Creo que no tengo otra alternativa-dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

**Oogway: **Si eso es lo que quieres… así es como solucionas las cosas… creo que tampoco tengo otra alternativa- poniéndose también en posición de batalla

_Y en ese momento hubo un silencio en el escenario, no era un silencio cualquiera, sino era un silencio de soledad, donde alguna vez hubo alegrías y felicidad, ahora solo hay el sonido de las llamas consumiendo los cuerpos de los pandas quienes alguna vez fueron personas comunes y corrientes que tenían una vida por vivir, disfrutarlo y gozarlo al máximo y ahora solo son recuerdos que quedarán en el olvido._

_Después de unos segundos de silencio el lobo empezó a correr hacia Oogway y le iba a dar una patada en la cabeza, pero Oogway lo esquivó fácilmente y agarró una de sus extremidades y lo lanzó hacia la pared de una de las casas destruidas, el lobo se levantó sin dificultad y solo sonrió diabólicamente mientras decía: _

**Lobo: **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? A este paso jamás podrás vencerme

**Oogway: **Eso lo veremos…

_Y en ese momento el lobo empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia él y de manera sorpresiva le dió un golpe a Oogway, el lobo le iba a dar otro golpe, pero Oogway lo esquivó y le iba a dar una patada, pero el lobo lo esquivó, pero Oogway lo agarró rápido y sorpresivamente su mano y con la mano que estaba libre le propinó un golpe en la cara que hizo que le saliera sangre en su nariz, se la limpió con su mano y se puso a correr hacia él igual lo hacía Oogway,y cuando estaban cerca desde ese momento comenzaron a pelear ..._

_Mientras peleaban, estaban pensando al mismo tiempo:_

**Pensamiento de Oogway: **¿Por qué estás haciendo esto amigo?

**Pensamiento del lobo: **Lo siento amigo, pero es algo que tengo que hacer…

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Hace mucho tiempo, Oogway estaba viajando con destino a un pueblo para encontrarse con los maestros de cada palacio de China para enseñarlos las técnicas prohibidas del kung fu, cuando anochecía Oogway estaba en el bosque y acampó en un sitio donde no había muchos árboles y en el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y con una luna llena, mientras se preparaba para dormir, escuchó un ruido proveniente del bosque y salió de la carpa y decidió buscar al causante del ruido, conforme iba avanzando el sonido se hacía más fuerte, de repente todo se puso en silencio y después de unos segundos se oyó un grito de auxilio y Oogway corrió más rápido hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito, cuando llego vio que eran unos bandidos que estaban robando a un lobo Oogway decidió esconderse entre los arbustos…_

_Mientras tanto los bandidos(cocodrilos)robaban al lobo pero no sabían de qué había alguien escuchándolos:_

**Lobo: **Váyanse de aquí, ¡auxilio!

**Cocodrilo1: **Ay niño ya nos estás colmando la paciencia, si sigues así te llevaremos con nuestro jefe

**Cocodrilo2: **Hazlo por las buenas o sino tendremos que hacerlo por las malas

**Cocodrilo3:** Y no te va a gustar-dijo sacando un cuchillo

**Lobo: **Ayuda ¡AYÚDENME!

**Cocodrilo1: **Ahora ya te fregaste…. –se acercaba para darle una cachetada

_Cuando el cocodrilo llegó hasta el lobo su mano lo levantó hasta la altura de su cachete izquierdo y con toda sus fuerzas le iba a dar una cachetada….. pero fue bloqueado por una mano y cuando lo soltó el cocodrilo vio que era una tortuga de muy avanzada edad, y el cocodrilo le preguntó:_

**Cocodrilo1: **¿Quién eres?-dijo sorprendido

**Oogway: **Soy el que los va a derrotar-dijo con confianza a sí mismo

_Y en ese momento todos se comenzaron a reírse (menos el lobo):_

**Cocodrilo1:**¡Tú!,¿cómo nos vas a detener? ¡¿nos vas a pegar con tu bastoncito?!-ríe exageradamente

**Oogway: **La verdad es que sí, pero de una manera ¿cómo decir?...diferente**(por eso el lobo habla esta frase gracias a Oogway)**

_Y de manera sorpresiva atacó con su el bastón al estómago del cocodrilo que se había burlado de él, al ver eso los cocodrilos empezaron a correr hacia él para inmovilizarlo, Oogway _ los atacó con su bastón a cada uno de ellos, dejando inconsciente a cada uno con un solo golpe, cuando los derrotó, vio que recobraban la conciencia y él solamente dijo:

**Oogway: **Váyanse de aquí o sino sabrán de que soy capaz de hacer-dijo con rabia

_Y en ese entonces, todos los cocodrilos se levantaron rápidamente y huyeron…_

_Oogway se acercó al lobo y le preguntó:_

**Oogway: **Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo con una sonrisa

_Pero el lobo seguía llorando por la forma como le trataron los lobos y quién sabe que otras atrocidades habrán hecho los cocodrilos hacia él:_

**Oogway: **Tranquilo, todo está bien ya nadie te va a lastimar, te protegeré con mi vida para que nunca vuelvas a sufrir de esa forma-dijo amablemente pero lo que habló realmente fue su corazón…

**Lobo:** Me lo prometes….-dijo con miedo pero con un tono un poco alegre

**Oogway: **Te lo prometo…-_en ese momento el lobo dejó de llorar y se tranquilizó-_ahora me podrías decir cómo te llamas

**Lobo: **Me llamo… Jin-dijo tartamudeando

Oogway: Y ¿cuántos años tienes?

**Jin: **Tengo 12 …. 12 años

**Oogway: **Bueno Jin entonces vamos rumbo a tu casa para que...-yo no tengo casa,no tengo a nadie-dijo Jin con un tono triste y volviendo a llorar

**Oogway: **Tranquilo….-dijo abrazándolo

_Y después de unos segundos Jin comenzó a hablar sobre un tema un tema que cambiaría para siempre la vida de ellos:_

**Jin:** Nunca he tenido un amigo...

_Jin quería decir algo pero tenía mucha vergüenza y Oogway notó eso:_

**Oogway: **Me quieres decir algo pero te da vergüenza ¿verdad?

**Jin:** Sí ...

**Oogway:** Dime lo que quieras decirme... confía en mí

**Jin:** ¿Quieres ser…mi amigo…?

_Oogway se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hizo y le respondió sin dudar:_

**Oogway:** Sí… seré tu amigo…-dijo contento

_Oogway no sabía qué hacer con el lobo ya que no lo quería dejarlo ya que no tiene a nadie que lo cuide y le hizo una pregunta:_

**Oogway: **Jin…,¿quieres acompañarme?

_Jin al escuchar esa pregunta hizo una sonrisa algo que nunca hizo hace mucho tiempo:_

**Jin: **Sí, quiero acompañarle…

**Oogway: **Entonces vámonos todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer…

_Y en ese momento se fueron rumbo al bosque y también nació un sentimiento un sentimiento llamado amistad….._

_Fin del flashback _

* * *

_Mientras los guerreros peleaban Oogway ya no podía soportar de lo que estaba pasando y le dijo:_

**Oogway: ** ¡Paremos esto de una vez!, ya no lo puedo soportar más...

**Jin: **Ya te rendiste…entonces creo que te mataré para sacarte ese sufrimiento…

_Jin se acercaba hacia él para darle el golpe final pero Oogway solamente pensó:_

**Oogway:** Si utilizó la técnica prohibida, me debilitaría pero no tengo otra opción -pensó tristemente, ya que con esta técnica perdería el primero y único amigo que tuvo

_Mientras se acercaba Jin ,Oogway movió los brazos de manera circular,hizo la forma de un circulo cuando juntó sus manos y puso una pierna hacia atrás, y en sus manos se hizo una luz que se hacía más brillante conforme pasaba el tiempo y mientas Oogway mantenía la energía que tenía en sus manos se debilitaba más y más y cuando llegó el momento oportuno los 2 dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

**Oogway:** ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE LUZ!

**Jin:** ¡MUERE DESGRACIADO!

_Y en ese momento hubo una gran explosión en el lugar…._

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y tengo muchas sorpresas en esta historia bueno en realidad son 3 pero se los diré conforme la historia avance bueno para el capítulo 3 estará listo en una semana y media o 2 semanas ya que me cuesta hacer mucho esta historia no se imaginan pero que puedo hacer ya que es mi primer fanfic.**

**Bueno de aquí me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

**Bunbury 1998**

**P.D: No soy muy bueno para poner nombres pueden dejar nombres en sus comentarios para ponerlos en mi historia en el futuro se los agradecería mucho y pondré 3 pistas en cada capítulo aleatoriamente vamos a ver si adivinan una de las 3 sorpresas :)**


	3. El comienzo de una amistad (PyT)

**Hola a todos nuevamente,estoy feliz porque al fin llegó la semana de vacaciones yeah :) , y como ya tengo tiempo para hacer esta historia haré 2 capítulos esta semana.Sé que el inicio de esta historia es un poco aburrido pero conforme avance va a ser más interesante…**

**Dejen sus comentarios ya que me motivan a hacer esta historia.**

**Recibiré sus comentarios con mucho gusto,siempre y cuando sean sinceras… **

**Cuando vean este símbolo:``**(_palabras en cursiva_)´´**significa que son los pensamientos de los personajes (no lo voy a poner en este capítulo)**

**Sin nada más que decir aquí está el tercer capítulo:**

**Capítulo 3:El comienzo de una amistad(Po y Tigresa)**

_Mientras en los pueblos de China reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad,en un pueblo lejano llamado Shien,la realidad era _distinta,las llamas consumieron gran parte de la ciudad y la cifra de muertos aumentaban más y más,los pandas sobrevivientes intentaban escapar,pero todo era en vano,ya que las llamas cubría las salidas del pueblo y morían calcinados o aplastados…en este lugar apocalíptico están una tortuga y un lobo que estaban peleando,Oogway viendo que no podía derrotarlo no tuvo otra elección usar una técnica prohibida para acabar de una vez con esta desgracia que Jin había ocasionado,hubo una gran explosión haciendo desaparecer el pueblo junto con los últimos sobrevivientes,después de la explosión Oogway abrió los ojos,se para lentamente ya que estaba debilitado por las heridas que le causó la explosión y el cansancio ya que gastó casi toda su energía mientras hacía la esfera de luz para derrotar a Jin,cuando se paró completamente volteó a donde estaba Jin y lo miró durante unos segundos recordando los buenos que pasó con él,de repente se escuchó una risita que Oogway lo pudo escuchar y era de Jin,Oogway no sabía porque se estaba riendo,después de reírse Jin comenzó a hablar con una voz baja y débil que apenas se escuchaba ya que estaba muy herido:

**Jin:** Eres… un idiota-dijo mientras estaba botando sangre a través de su boca

**Oogway: **¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo curioso y con una voz débil

**Jin: **Porqué,(tosiendo) mataste al bebé,no puedo…creer que seas tan estúpido…,ahora que cumplí mi…propósito ya puedo estar satisfecho-dijo con voz triunfante

**Oogway: **(Soltó una risita)

**Jin: **¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo confundido y enojado

**Oogway: **¿Estás seguro que ha muerto?

_Cuando Oogway terminó de hablar se escuchó el llanto de un bebé…._

**Jin: **¿No es… posible? ¡¿cómo puede estar vivo? ¡¿cómo?!- estaba asombrado porque no sabía cómo el bebé había sobrevivido

**Oogway: **Bueno… la técnica que utilizé solamente daña a las personas que alguna vez hicieron una cosa mala,eso todos lo vamos a hacer,es inevitable. Pero un bebé no ha hecho nada malo es como un niño puro… llena de bondad y libre de maldad-explicándolo

**Jin: **¡¿Osea que todo ese esfuerzo por nada?! Esto no puede terminar así, si yo no puedo matar a ese niño entonces no tengo otra opción... ¡QUE MATARTE!

_Y Jin cogió la espada que estaba a su lado y lo tiró hacia donde estaba Oogway,pero no llegó hacia el blanco ya que lo tiró con poca fuerza,Oogway agarró la espada que Jin tiró y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él,Jin estaba asustado quería pararse y huir pero no podía moverse ya que estaba muy herido…_

**Oogway: **Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… pero es la única forma de que esto se acabe de una vez por todas…

**Jin: **¡¿No pensarás en matarme verdad?! Yo sé que tú nunca lo harías-dijo con total seguridad ya que conocía muy bien a Oogway

_Oogway se acercaba más y más a él con una mirada de tristeza pero a la vez decidido por lo que iba a hacer mientras Jin se moría de miedo y su miedo aumentaba más y más mientras Oogway se acercaba…_

**Jin: **¡Aléjate! ¡aléjate!-decía mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás-por favor,perdóname de lo que hice,ten misericordia de mí…

_Cuando Oogway escuchó la frase:``ten misericordia de mí´´,cambio su mirada de tristeza a uno molesto…_

**Oogway: **¡Y cuando ellos te pedían misericordia! ¡no les hiciste caso! ¡los mataste sin razón alguna! ¡ahora me pides misericordia! Me das lástima

**Jin: **Perdóname…por favor… yo…-decía con una voz baja

_Después de decir estas palabras Jin se desmayó por perder mucha sangre y Oogway ya estaba junto a él…_

**Oogway: **Lo siento,pero no puedo perdonarte,lo que has hecho es irremediable amigo,ahora tendrás que pagar por todas las muertes que has cometido en este pueblo

_Oogway levantó la espada y lo dirigió directamente hacia el corazón,cuando estaba a punto de clavarle,apareció una mano que lo sujeto del brazo y Oogway levantó su cabeza,lo que vió le dejó sorprendido,era una figura que tenía un traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo ,tenía una máscara en su cara y otra de reserva en la parte de atrás de su cabeza,tenía un cinturón rojo, un sombrero de paja en su cabeza y llevaba muchos armamentos en su espalda entre ellas una espada,unos cuchillos,bombas de humo y otras cosas más__.El enmascarado lo único que dijo fue..._

**?:** Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy Oogway…

**Oogway: **¿Quién eres? ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?

_El enmascarado no dijo nada solamente corrió rápidamente a dónde estaba Jin y lo pusó en sus hombros(cargando sobre sus hombros)… y antes de irse solamente dijo:_

**?: **Nos veremos de nuevo… pero lástima que tú no vayas a estar cuando aparezca de nuevo y sé muchas cosas más de ti aparte de tu nombre

_Y usó una técnica de kung fu haciendo desaparecer a él junto con Jin…_

_Oogway aún se preguntaba en su mente quién era ese sujeto misterioso,pero lo que más le sorprendió fue rapidez y la fuerza que tenía…_

**Oogway: **Es más fuerte de lo que pensé…,me hubiera derrotado fácilmente aún si estuviera en excelente estado,y a qué se refería de que no vaya a estar cuando aparezca de nuevo…-dijo todavía pensativo por lo que había ocurrido

_Seguía pensativo cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé,Oogway se acercó al bebé y le hizo cosquillas haciendo que el bebé se ríera…_

**Oogway: **No sé qué hacer contigo-dijo tristemente-ya estoy muy viejo para criar niños, pero te dejaré en un orfanato para que te cuiden y te prometó que nunca te perderé de vista hasta que tengas la edad oportuna para que entrenes en el palacio de jade -dijo cargando al bebé y comenzando a caminar hacia el orfanato más cercano…

Mientras caminaba Oogway jugaba y le daba cariño al bebé como si fuera su hijo…

_Luego de una caminata de 6 horas llegó a su destino,tocó la puerta del orfanato y una señora cerdo abrió la puerta,le dió la bienvenida y le preguntó que quería y Oogway dijo que quería dejar a este niño y lo recogería a los 7 años para llevárselo y la señora apuntó en la libreta de recojo de huérfanos y Oogway se despidió del bebé panda con un beso en la mejilla y salió del orfanato dejándolo al niño sólo en el orfanato se sentía triste por no criarlo pero no tenía otra elección,pero no se preocupaba ya que estaba en buenas manos…._

_Mientras caminaba Oogway volteó por última vez para ver el orfanato…_

**Oogway: **Cuando nos volvamos a ver tal vez no me recuerdes,pero nuestro amor (padre-hijo) siempre permanecerá en nuestro corazones…

_Y en ese momento se volteó y siguió su camino hasta llegar al palacio de jade…_

_Han pasado 5 años desde que Oogway dejó al bebé en el orfanato…_

_El panda había crecido bastante desde que Oogway lo había dejado en el orfanato,era un niño fuerte,bien alimentado y estaba jugando con otros niños en el parque que estaba al costado del orfanato,era de tarde,cuando vió a una tigre que estaba sentada en el pasto,alejada de los demás,no sabía por qué no jugaba con ellos y decidió preguntarle hasta que unos niños lo sujetaron del brazo y le advirtieron:_

Niño1: No me acercaría a ella si fuera tú…

**Panda:**¿Por qué?-preguntó

**Niño2: **Porque ella es una monstruo…

**Panda:**¿Una monstruo?

**Niño3: **Sí..,tiene una fuerza descomunal y un carácter fuerte-dijo temblando

**Panda: **Veremos si es cierto,voy a tomar el riesgo…

_Y caminando se acercó a la tigre,pero no de una manera lenta,sino como una persona normal como si hablara con una persona común y corriente…Los niños se sorprendieron porque el panda no la tenía miedo._

_Cuando llegó al lugar donde se sentaba,se acercó a ella, pero ella se alejaba conforme se acercaba el panda,el panda seguía acercandóse hasta que la tigre se cansó que lo empujó fuertemente y lo mandó hacia un árbol…el panda sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía la felina,se le acercó nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado, hizo que la felina se molestara gritándole fuertemente:_

**Tigre:** ¡Aléjate!,¡no entiendes!,¡deberías tenerme miedo!

**Panda:**¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo?

**Tigre:**¡PORQUE SOY UNA MONSTRUO!,(suspirando fuertemente después de unos segundos de silencio)mira solamente aléjate y nunca te vuelvas a acercarte a mí

**Panda: **¿Por qué debería alejarme de ti?,no hay ningún motivo,además no eres una monstruo,pareces más una princesa…

**Tigre:** (sonrojándose un poco,nadie lo notó ya que su pelaje lo cubría)

**Panda:** Ahora dime ¿cómo te llamas?

**Tigre: **No tengo nombre, pero los trabajadores de este orfanato me llaman Tigresa ¿y el tuyo?

**Panda: **Tampoco tengo nombre,pero aquí me dicen guitarrero mágico

**Tigresa:** ¿Guitarrero mágico?,(riendo con un sonido bajo para que el panda no lo escuchara) ¿por qué te apodaron así?

**Panda: **Bueno me apodaron así porque yo tocó un poco de guitarra y sé algo de magia

**Tigresa:** A ver muéstrame, si sabes tocar la guitarra y hacer magia porque no te creo…

**Panda: **Bueno, pero te lo muestro mañana ya que ahorita estoy muy cansado,(bostezando) y además creo que ya es la hora de dormir ya que es de noche...

**Tigresa: **Está bien,pero si me estás mintiendo con lo de la magia y de la guitarra te juro que te daré una paliza y desearías no haber nacido…

**Panda: **Está bien es un trato…

_Y se dieron un apretón de manos y salieron del parque para dirigirse al orfanato,se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos,bueno la verdad un cuarto y una celda…_

_Cuando ya estaban en sus camas pensaron:_

**Pensamiento del Panda: **Fue una tarde agradable con ella,me encantó, bueno la verdad es que tuve muchas tardes agradables,pero esta fue diferente a las demás…

**Pensamiento de Tigresa:** ¿Quién será este panda?, fue una bonita tarde,lo que más me gustó de él fue su gran amabilidad, la atención que ponía hacia mí cuando hablaba,pero lo que más me gusto fueron sus ojos de color jade,¿de qué estoy hablando? Creo que el sueño me está afectando,mejor me voy a dormir…

_Y en ese momento se quedaron dormidos,naciendo 2 sentimientos uno se llamaba amistad y el otro sentimiento confuso para los 2 llamado amor…._

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capítulo,fue un poco largo,bueno eso creo…**

**Gracias a Leonard Kenway por tomarse su tiempo para comentar esta historia te lo agradezco mucho,leí un poco tu historia y me ha gustado bastante,cuando tenga tiempo te dejaré un comentario**

**Bueno me despido nos vemos en otro capítulo: Bunbury 1998**

**Pista 1 de la primera sorpresa: Tiene algo que ver con Po y Tigresa…**


	4. De conocidos a mejores amigos

**Hola a todos nuevamente,quiero pedirles disculpas por no subir 2 capítulos es que estaba enfermo y tenía problemas familiares,y por más que trataba de hacer esta historia no podía… así que les pido mil disculpas… saben he querido hacer las descripciones de los personajes pero me arrepentí de hacerlo ¿por qué se preguntarán? bueno es que cuando hago una descripción tendré que decir todo de algunas preguntas como: ¿cómo es?,¿cómo fue de su vida? y muchas cosas más así que prefiero contarlo poco a poco según avance con la historia porque todavía no los puedo revelarlas…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y/o comentan especialmente a Leonard Kenway por sus sugerencias y consejos su ayuda siempre será agradecida no lo olvides…**

**Bueno a responder comentarios:**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado y seguiré tus sugerencias…**

**Tuff-fan98: Tienes mucha razón cuando avanza más se pone más interesante...Y eso que es solo el comienzo…que bueno que te haya gustado**

**Jeffersongongora: Bueno disculpa por hacer los capítulos cortos porque me dificulta mucho hacer esta historia,pero hago que sea lo mejor posible para que mis lectores lo disfrute… que bueno que te haya gustado bastante…**

**Joseph Albert: Me sorprendiste cuando lo leíste en un solo día y eso que es el principio me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y tu historia es muy buena ya dejé mi comentario… Voy a tomar en cuenta tus consejos, yo hago mi historia entre 1500 y 2500 palabras así que no te preocupes… **

**Sin nada más que decir vamos por el capítulo 4 de esta historia:**

**Capítulo 4:De conocidos a mejores amigos:**

_En un orfanato lejano, estaban niños que fueron abandonados por sus padres o sus padres fueron asesinados o fueron llevados allá ya que sus padres los maltrataban y por otros motivos más._

_En ese mismo lugar se conocieron un panda y una tigre que no comenzaron de la mejor forma su amistad ya que hubo un golpe de una cierta tigresilla que casi dejó al panda atontado y lastimado (sin querer claro) pero cuando se conocieron un poco se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común,bueno para ser sincero solo encontraron una cosa en común entre ellos que sus padres los había abandonado(lo de Po la historia no era verdad ya que sus padres fueron asesinados pero todavía era un niño y pensaba que todos los niños que estaban acá eran abandonados por sus padres).Y tuvieron una tarde estupenda y los 2 que se fueron a dormir cuando ya había anochecido,cuando se fueron a dormir no se dieron cuenta que en ese momento nació el sentimento más confuso para ellos que se llamaba amor…_

_Al día siguiente en la mañana,cuando una señora llamó a todos con una voz fuerte:¡A desayunar!, todos se levantaron para tomar el desayuno y el panda estaba desayunando cuando notó que faltaba alguien y se dio cuenta de que faltaba Tigresa,la chica que conoció ayer, así que subió las escaleras para buscarla con su desayuno_(para que no se confundan era el desayuno del panda)_ pero una señora venado que estaba vigilando las escaleras le bloqueó el paso y le preguntó:_

**Señora venado: **¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!

**Panda: **Voy a mi cuarto se me olvidó traer una cosa-mintiendo

**Señora venado: **Si vas a traer una cosa no más, entonces¿por qué llevas tu desayuno?

**Panda: **Para seguir comiendo no voy a dejar que se enfríe allá abajo mientras estoy ausente ¿no?

**Señora venado: **Sí,pero…

**Panda: **(interrumpiéndola)Mire señora,yo solamente me voy a mi cuarto para buscar una cosa que me olvidé y eso no es nada sospechoso así que-dirigiéndose a buscar a Tigresa- con su permiso me voy a mi cuarto para buscarlo…

_Y se fue a buscarla, seguía buscándola habitación por habitación, pero no la encontraba hasta que encontró una celda que estaba alejada de otras habitaciones y ahí fue cuando la encontró y lo que más le sorprendió y le dio tristeza fue cuando estaba comiendo solamente restos de la comida del almuerzo de ayer…_

**Panda: **(_¿por qué está en esta celda mejor se lo pregunto?)pero _,¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

**Tigresa:** -dejando de comer-este es mi cuarto,¿no lo sabías?

**Panda: **No, no lo sabía (_¿por qué no me has contado que estabas descansando en este lugar? y lo peor de todo es que le dan de comer comida pasada_),¿desde cuándo estás en esta celda?

**Tigresa: **Desde que estuve en este orfanato cuando mis padres me dejaron hace 5 años…-decía con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos y el panda no lo notó…

**Panda: **Espera,espera,espera,espera-dijo continuamente-o sea que has estado aquí antes y ¿por qué no te vi? ¿en dónde estabas todo este tiempo?

**Tigresa:** Estaba en esta misma celda donde tú me ves y no me dejaban salir porque…,porque-comenzando a llorar- tenían miedo, tenían miedo a que yo lastimara a una persona y no me dejaban salir de esta celda…snif…porque pensaban que era una monstruo y ¡¿TE IMAGINAS CÓMO ME SENTÍ EN ESTE LUGAR?! ¡¿TE IMAGINAS CÓMO…?!

_Po la interrumpió poniendo su dedo en su boca,después le dio su desayuno para que lo comiera después y finalmente puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo amablemente:_

**Panda: ** Sé cómo te habrías sentido en este lugar macabro,pero no te preocupes porque te prometo que a partir de ahora no vas a sufrir nunca más porque yo siempre te voy a cuidar y a estar a tu lado…-dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de la felina haciendo que se sonrojada un poco,pero el panda no lo notó…

_Mientras tanto con la señora venado…_

**Señora venado: **Este panda ya se está demorando demasiado mejor iré a buscarlo…

_Fue hacia su cuarto y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie…_

**Señora venado:** (enojada) ¡no puedo creer que este panda me haya engañado y todavía caí en su truco… Cuando lo encuentre va a pagar caro por haberme engañado!

_Mientras tanto con Po y Tigresa…_

**Tigresa: **(todavía sonrojada por las palabras que le había dicho y haber sentido su cálida piel en su cara mientras el panda secaba sus lágrimas) Gracias…,gracias por estar siempre cuando más te necesito…

**Panda: **De nada, si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarme y decirme tus problemas y buscaremos una solución, ya que si las mantienes te harán mucho daño ¿está bien?

**Tigresa: **(moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

**Panda: **(_Guau,cuando sonríe se ve más hermosa,ya no parece una princesa,ahora se parece más a una ángel) _¿vas a salir hoy de tu celda?

**Tigresa:** Sí,hoy voy a salir a las 2:00 de la tarde ¿en dónde nos encontramos?

_De repente se escucharon unos pasos que venían desde unas escaleras que iba hacia dónde estaba el panda y tigresa…_

Panda: En el mismo lugar dónde nos conocimos…nos vemos más tarde-habló rápidamente

_Y el panda se dio cuenta de que la única salida era las escaleras de donde subió y viendo que no tenía otra alternativa para escapar de la situación,usó unos polvos que se lo guardaba en sus bolsillos para que nadie viera el truco de magia e hizo varios movimientos con sus manos que hizo que desapareciera mágicamente,cuando la señora venado llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba la felina no encontró al panda y lo siguió buscando y tigresa al ver ese truco se sorprendió y solamente pensó:_

**Tigresa:** _(Lo admito,si eres un mago, eres un gran mago,pero vamos a ver si ¿eres guitarrista o no? si no lo eres igual vas a tener tu paliza…)_ –pensó con una sonrisa

_Cuando la señora venado va hacia dónde desayunaban los niños encontró al panda,estaba sorprendida ya que pensaba que estaba en el lugar prohibido(donde estaba la celda de tigresa)luego se fue a lavarse la cara,pensó que solamente era una alucinación suya por el estré__s que tení__a en el trabajo,olvido de lo ocurrido y siguió con sus obligaciones ,cuando todos terminaron de desayunar pusieron sus platos en el lavadero y después salieron a jugar en el mismo lugar donde ellos se conocieron… pasaron las horas,y cuando ya eran las 2 de la tarde Tigresa salió de la celda y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar donde se conocieron y el panda,que llevaba su guitarra acústica, cuando la vio se paró y corrió hacia ella,después se sentaron en el pasto y Tigresa comenzó a hablar:_

**Tigresa: **Así que trajiste tu guitarra ¿eh?

**Panda:** Sí, y es una guitarra muy especial para mí…

**Tigresa: **¿Por qué lo dices?

**Panda:** Porque es una guitarra que le perteneció a uno de los guitarristas más famosos del mundo…y además es la única guitarra que tengo

**Tigresa: **¿Me dejas probarlo?

**Panda: **Claro toma-le da su guitarra

_Cuando Tigresa empezó a tocar se escucharon ruidos desagradables que hizo que parara de tocar…_

**Tigresa: **Es muy difícil de lo que pensé…

**Panda:** No te preocupes,a mí también me pasaba eso al principio pero después con la práctica fui mejorando más y más…

**Tigresa: **A ya entiendo, y dime una cosa sabes tocar una canción…

**Panda: **Mira una canción es el conjunto de sonidos de diferentes instrumentos pero cuando tocas solamente la guitarra se le llama solo de guitarra… y sí,sé tocar un solo pero ese solo es de una canción que estoy haciendo para hacer una banda en un futuro…

**Tigresa: **¿Puedes tocarlo? Tienes dominado el solo que estás haciendo…

**Panda:** Sí,ya lo domino ¿quieres que lo toque?

**Tigresa: **Sí me gustaría escucharlo

_Y en ese momento Po tocó un solo con una melodía espectacular que dejó a Tigresa sorprendida y a la vez atraída por el sonido que producía la guitarra…Cuando Po terminó de tocar el solo comenzó a alocarse(como todo guitarrista) rompiendo su guitarra mientras chocaba con el piso…_

**Panda:** ¡Eso si es tocar una guitarra! ¡YEAH!

**Tigresa: **Emmmmmm,creo que rompiste la única guitarra que tenías…

**Panda: **No te preocupes tengo otra guitarra de repuesto…

**Tigresa:** Pero me dijiste de que no tenías otra…

**Panda:** _(mierda)_ ¡MI GUITARRAAAAAAA!

**Tigresa: **(riéndose un poco)

_Cuando Po se calmó después de aquella desgracia de lo que pasó con su guitarra…Le dijo a Tigresa que si quería conocer otros lugares además de este respondió que sí y se fueron a conocer otros lugares además del orfanato..Cuando llegaron a un lugar que se llamada`` las cataratas de los dioses´´ Tigresa se sorprendió por la hermosura que tenía dicho lugar… Tenía muchos árboles, flores y las cataratas eran cristalinas y había muchos animales alrededor de dicho lugar…_

**Tigresa: **Es muy hermoso…

**Panda: **Las personas que viven cerca de este lugar dicen que en este mismo lugar donde nos encontramos era el hogar de los dioses y también dicen que si tomas el agua de este lugar pondrás vivir mucho más tiempo que los demás…

**Tigresa: **Impresionante…

_Después de 1 hora se fueron a otro lugar llamado``Los siete frutos´´ …Tenía pastos verdes y había 7 árboles cada una con diferente fruta:plátano,manzana,melocotón,tuna,mandarina,piña y papaya respectivamente_

**Panda: **Bueno según los habitantes dicen que si comes las 7 frutas durante el solsticio tendrás buena suerte por el resto de tu vida…

_ Tigresa se acercó lentamente hacia el panda,y cuando llegó hacia él, le puso un gorro que tenía guardada y le dio un espejo...Mientras el panda se sorprendía por el bello gorro que tenía... _

**Tigresa:** Oye, ahora si pareces un guía…jejeje-dijo mientras se reía

**Panda**:**** Gracias por el regalo...-dijo agradeciéndola

**Tigresa**:**** De nada...

_Después de 1 hora se fueron a otro lugar llamado``El bosque de Afrodita_´´…Era como un bosque solamente que era más hermoso y estaban todos los animales del mundo…

**Panda:** Aquí los habitantes dijeron que si le declaras tu amor a él/ella durante la estación de primavera tu relación durará para siempre y nunca tendrás problemas con esta persona ya que serás guiado por la diosa Afrodita …

**Tigresa: **Me dejas impresionada…solamente una pregunta ¿ si esta persona no siente el mismo sentimiento que él/ella entonces que pasa?

**Panda: **Entonces en ese caso esa persona que le/la declaró se quedará en completa soledad para siempre…Es algo arriesgado pero a veces vale la pena-dijo sonriendo

_Y después de una hora se dirigieron a su último destino y la más importante llamado``Los soldados de la felicidad ´´…era el más hermoso ya que tenía muchas flores y siempre el cielo estaba despejado,tenía una catarata,un lago , muchos árboles,y dos soldados de plata uno de hombre y otro de mujer en el medio y cuando el sol llegaba el lugar brilla y cuando llega el mediodía libera su máximo brillo…_

**Tigresa: **No sé cómo expresarme ante tanta belleza…

**Panda: **Yo tampoco...Bueno según las personas de este lugar dicen que cuando colocas tu mano en cada estatua pero del mismo sexo o sea hombre con hombre de plata y mujer con mujer de plata y si expresan los 2 una cara feliz significa que los 2 estarán juntos y son la pareja perfecta y nunca tendrán problemas y estarán juntos para siempre …pero si uno de ellos expresa tristeza significa que estarán juntos pero habrá muchos problemas que harán que la pareja se separe pero si lo 2 expresan tristeza significa que no estarán juntos, aunque sean la pareja perfecta,no lo van a estar ya que uno de ellos morirá o los 2 mueren en un mismo escenario…Bueno eso es todo lo que me contaron…

**Tigresa:** Bueno entonces vamos a probarlo…

**Panda:**Está bien-sonríe

_Y en ese momento Po y Tigresa tocaron con sus manos las estatuas,Po con la estatua del hombre y Tigresa con la estatua de la mujer…_

_Esperaron una hora y no sucedía nada así que decidieron irse ya que estaba anocheciendo…Cuando se marcharon las estatuas comenzaron a hacer movimientos bruscos, después de una hora llegó el resultado de Po y Tigresa que sería …_**(jajajaja que pensaban que iba a decir el resultado de ellos ni hablar…) **

_Cuando llegaron al orfanato escucharon el sonido de una campana _y significaba que era la hora de dormir… Cuando estaban a punto de despedirse Tigresa le hizo una pregunta que le avergonzó mucho…

**Tigresa: **¿Puedo dormir contigo?

**Panda: **¿Qué dijiste?

**Tigresa: **Que ¿si puedo dormir contigo?,es que ya no quiero dormir en esta celda nunca más…Me hace recordar los peores momentos que he vivido en ese lugar…

**Panda: **Está bien…puedes dormir conmigo…-dijo con un bostezo

_Y en ese momento los 2 se fueron al cuarto y sacaron su ropa de dormir, y Tigresa entró al baño para cambiarse,después entró Po, y cuando se fueron a la cama(era grande ya que Po era un poquito gordito)y antes de dormir hablaron las siguientes palabras:_

**Tigresa: **Buenas noches…

**Panda: **Buenas noches que descanses bien….

_Y en ese momento se quedaron dormidos pero lo que no sabían era que mientras dormían se daban muchos abrazos y a veces se daban besitos por el cachete del otro…_

_Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano…_

**?1: **Todo listo para el ataque señor…

**?2: **Bien, mañana será un nuevo día, el día el que ese panda será mi marioneta,luego toda China y finalmente el mundo entero jajajajaja…

**Todos: **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rieron diabólicamente al unísono

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, saben de los 4 lugares se me ocurrieron de repente…Siempre se me ocurre las mejores ideas a última hora…ESTÚPIDO CEREBRO **

**Dejen sus comentarios eso me inspira a avanzar esta historia…**

**La música que tocó Po fue esta canción** watch?v=T1Va1F1dQWo toca desde 2**:28 hasta 3**:40 es una canción de uno de mis ídolos y ese solo que toca cautiva a cualquiera...Por eso lo puse porque es muy melodiosa y escuchen toda la canción si quieren y comenten si les gustó la canción o no?********

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo se despide Bunbury 1998**

**DEJA TU COMENTARIO AQUÍ: ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**


	5. Caminos diferentes

**Hola a todos…(avergonzado)lo sé,hace un año que no subo un capítulo en mi serie,ya que tuve problemas,además de que no tengo laptop para continuarlo(lo hago desde la computadora de mi amigo),bueno todo se ha solucionado y me siento más inspirado que nunca…**

**Solamente responderé el comentario más reciente,lo siento por no responder sus comentarios,la próxima lo haré con todo el gusto ;)**

**PAJERO.02 XD:Gracias por tu comentario halagador,no es tan predecible como crees amigo,Yo tengo muchas sorpresas en mi historia,recuerda que conmigo,la historia puede pasar cualquier cosa,si te dijera el final de mi historia...te sorprenderías… O_O**

**Antes de pasar a mi historia debo decir que este capítulo fue el que más tiempo le he dado y el que más orgulloso de haberlo hecho…Son para los FANS TIPO Y FANS DE SOPO ESPEREN POR AHORA,EN SERIO VALDRÁ LA PENA :)**

**Esto es un aviso rápido los capítulos anteriores a este tiene muchos errores,los corregiré con el paso del tiempo :)**

**Sin nada más que decir continuemos con la historia…**

**Capítulo 5:Caminos diferentes**

_**Era de noche todavía,la luna llena reflejaba a todo lo que estaba en su camino,el silencio gobernaba la noche…dentro del orfanato estaban 2 animales…que tenían un sueño placentero por las sonrisas que tenían…**_

* * *

**Sueño de Tigresa:**

_**Era de noche,estaba en su lugar secreto,donde estaba una laguna que brillaba por la luna,había muchas flores de diferentes especies y había un silencio pacífico…Estaba echada boca arriba viendo las estrellas hasta que el Panda que lo conoció recientemente y se pusó en la misma posición que estaba ella y no evitó que se sonrojará un poco hasta que el Panda hizo un comentario…**_

**Panda:**Es un lugar hermoso,¿no lo crees?

**Tigresa: (confundida)**sí..."¿cómo es que llegó hasta aquí si yo soy la única que conoce este lugar?"**-pensó**

**Panda:(seguía mirando al cielo y después de unos segundos habló**)a veces…me preguntó…**(se volteó hacia ella)**¿por qué eres tan hermosa?

**Tigresa:(sonrojada,sorprendida y confundida)**¿por qué me haces estos halagos? ¿no entiendes que soy diferente a los…

**Panda:(tapándole la boca con su dedo índice) **no digas eso,no debes hacer caso a ellos,no saben lo que dicen,además te dije esto porque…¡ME GUSTAS!

_**Y en ese momento el Panda(SI LO SÉ DECIR PANDA A CADA RATO ES MUY FASTIDIOSO PERO TENGAN PACIENCIA QUE PRONTO YA TENDRÁ SU NOMBRE )se acercó a Tigresa y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y después de unos segundos sus labios se alejaron(YA QUE ERA SU PRIMERA VEZ Y LOS 2 ESTABAN MUY NERVIOSOS)y después de unos segundos de silencio el Panda se atrevió a hablar…**_

**Panda:**oye,¿estás bien?

**Tigresa:(despertándose del trance**)sí…solo que…me has sorprendido por ese...

**Panda:(robando un beso de ella)**¿y ahora?

**Tigresa:**Digamos que…más tranquila…supongo** (dándole una sonrisa)**

**Panda:(devolviéndole la sonrisa y estirando la mano)**¿me acompañas?

**Tigresa:(confundida)**¿a dónde?

**Panda:**a darnos un paseo para disfrutar la noche…

**Tigresa:**Ya,pero…

**Panda:**vamos Tigresa**(sujentándole la mano)**que el tiempo es oro…para volver más temprano al orfanato,o sino descubrirán de que hemos escapado…

_**Y así los dos disfrutaban de su noche eterna de paseo riendo,jugando y disfrutándolo…**_

* * *

**Sueño del Panda:**

_**Era un día cualquiera,riéndose y jugando con sus amigos hasta que uno de ellos le dirigió la palabra…(NO SON DE LA MISMA EDAD YA QUE "PO" ERA MUY COMUNICATIVO CON LOS DEMÁS)**_

** Amigo 1:**Y,¿cómo te fue?

Panda:¿a qué te refieres?(confundido)

_**Luego su amigo le dijo algo al oído a otro de sus amigos del panda…**_

**Amigo 2:**¡Oh! ya sé a que te refieres…**(con una mirada burlona dirigiéndose al panda)**

**Panda:(un poco incómodo, confundido y molesto)**esto no es gracioso chicos,me pueden decir ¿qué es lo que ocultan?

**Amigo 3:**¿En serio no lo sabes?

**Panda:**No,¿Me pueden decir de qué se trata?

_**Uno de sus amigos señaló a la tigre que estaba alejada de los demás sentada en un árbol comiendo una manzana sacada del mencionado árbol…Haciendo que el panda estuviera un poco nervioso y sonrojado que no se notaba por su pelaje…**_

**Panda:(tartamudeando)**No pa-sa nada…solo he-mos dado un pase-o nada más

**_Y en ese momento,uno de sus amigos de Po se alejó con los demás y hicieron un círculo con sus brazos y hablaron en voz baja,dejando al Panda muy confundido..._**

**Amigo 1:**Está enamorado de ella…Esta clarísimo,además de ser muy malo para mentir

**Amigo2:**Pero jamás lo va a admitir,además es la primera vez que tiene este tipo de sentimiento…

**Amigo3:**Pero,¿ella está enamorada de él también?

**Amigo1:**Estoy casi seguro de que sí,ya que ha sido el único que le ha comprendido…

**Amigo3:**Y¿Cómo vamos a comprobarlo?, ya que él solamente se acerca a ella cuando no hay nadie…

**Amigo2:**Tengo una idea,ellos siempre están solos y se van a pasear cuando termina el recreo ¿cierto?,entonces,¿por qué no les perseguimos?,así aclararemos nuestras dudas...¿Qué les parece la idea?

**Amigo1:**Es una buena idea,pero no funcionaría,ya que su especie tiene el sentido del oído muy desarrollado, por lo que nos podrá escuchar al mínimo ruido que hagamos…

**Amigo3:**Entonces,¿qué haremos?

_**Pasaron unos segundos,hasta que alguien habló…**_

**Amigo1:**Mejor no nos entrometemos….

**Amigos2y3:(al mismo tiempo)**¿De qué estás hablando?

**Amigo1:**Hay que dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo,si el destino decide que estén juntos,lo estarán..

**Amigo2:(un poco asustado)**oye….amigo¿por qué de repente el color de tus ojos…cambió?

_**Y en ese momento despertó de su trance,también había sonado la campana y todos se fueron al orfanato para cenar ya que el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer y en cualquier momento estará oscuro,pero el panda y la tigre todavía no habían entrado en el lugar ya que ellos estaban hablando en el árbol donde estaba ella…**_

**Panda:(dudando)**¿Estás segura?,esto es algo arriesgado,si ven que no estamos allí…

**Tigresa:(interrumpiéndolo)**No te preocupes,sólo es un paseo,además que podría salir mal**(le sonríe)**

**Panda:**Esta bien…si tú lo dices,¿a dónde nos vamos?

**Tigresa:**Es una sorpresa...(**le sonríe de nuevo)**

**Panda:**Bueno no puedo esperar,¡VÁMONOS AHORA!**(lo dijo emocionado)**

_**Pasó un tiempo,estaba a punto de esconderse el sol,hasta que llegaron a su destino,que era la cima de la montaña,después de atravesar un inmenso bosque y se podía ver todo lo que había alrededor(EN RESUMEN ES EL ESCENARIO DONDE ESTÁ EL ÁRBOL DE DURAZNO,NO SOY MUY BUENO DESCRIBIENDO COSAS ¡NO ME JUZGEN! ;) ),en ese momento se miraron de frente,hubo un silencio por unos segundos y el panda se atrevió a hablar…**_

**Panda:**Hay algo que debo decirte…

**Tigresa:**Dímelo…

**Panda:**Desde que te conocí, me sentí diferente como si fuera…**(dejó de hablar Por unos segundos)**no sé como describirlo...

**Tigresa:(nerviosa)**bueno, yo también me sentí muy diferente cuando te conocí...

_**El panda empezó a poner su palma de su mano sobre la cara de Tigresa...**_

**Tigresa:**¡¿QUÉ HACES?!**(lo dijo un poco enojada)**

**Panda:(sacando su mano)**perdón,no pensé que te pusieras así,no sé que me esta pasando…

_**Después de eso,el panda comenzó a poner su palma de su mano de nuevo en la cara de Tigresa y sus labios empezaron a acercarse,Tigresa le siguió el paso sin saber porque,a veces quería reaccionar,pero había una fuerza que evitaba que haga aquella acción,era algo que no podían evitar,sus labios estuvieron a punto de llegar hasta que de un bello atardecer cambió a una aldea en llamas,cuando el panda abrió los más ojos y vió que Tigresa ya no estaba con él,de repente se escuchó una voz tenebrosa que poco a poco se escuchaba más fuerte,el panda asustado se atrevió a voltearse y vió una sombra maligna y sombría que tenía una sonrisa diabólica que solamente le dijo…**_

**¿?:**Hola…Po

* * *

_**En ese instante el panda se levantó gritando y Tigresa se levantó inmediatamente y se preocupó por el grito que había hecho,por suerte nadie lo había escuchado su grito,faltaban aproximadamente 2 horas para el amanecer, finalmente Tigresa decidió preguntarle por el hecho ocurrido…**_

**Tigresa:(asustada)**¿Qué es lo que te pasó?

**Panda:(todavía no despertaba de su trance y estaba comenzando a sudar)**

_**En ese momento,Tigresa le dio un golpe en la nariz por no haberle respondido…**_

**Panda:(sobándose la nariz)**auhhh…eso dolió Tigresa

**Tigresa:(arrepentida**)Perdón,es que como no me respondías,me enoje haciendo que te golpeara la una nariz y…**(comenzando a llorar) **

**Panda:** No te preocupes por eso**(sonriéndole y secando sus lágrimas con su mano, haciendo que Tigresa se sienta un poco mejor y devolviéndole la sonrisa también)**bueno ¿qué era lo que me querías preguntar?

**Tigresa:**¿Por qué te has levantado de esa forma?,ha pasado algo para que hicieras una cosa así…

_**En ese momento,el panda recordó del sueño que tuvo y después de unos segundos habló…**_

**Panda:(evitando el tema)**Te cuento otro día mejor,ya que me voy a mi cuarto antes de que se den cuenta que dormí en tu cuarto,o si no van a echar la culpa a ti por todo esto y no quiero que eso suceda

**Tigresa:(un poco triste)**Esta bien,pero que vamos a hacer más tarde…

**Panda:**todavía no lo sé,pero ya se me ocurrirá una idea…**(lo dijo sin mirarla)**

_**Después de responderle, el panda salió de su cuarto,dejando que Tigresa con muchas preguntas...**_

**Tigresa:(hablando en su mente)**¿Por qué no quisiste hablarme sobre eso?¿qué me estarás ocultando?ojalá me hubieras contando,pero tienes tus razones amigo…

_**En ese instante se quedo dormida profundamente por el cansancio que tenía. Mientras tanto el panda estaba en su cuarto pensativo por el sueño que tuvo…**_

**Panda:(hablando en su mente)**¿Qué habrá significado ese sueño ahora?Esto ya me está empezando a preocuparme…(suspira)No te precipites…solo son sueños,luego todo volverá a la normalidad y después…

_**Justo en ese momento el panda se había quedado profundamente dormido…**_

_**A la mañana siguiente,el panda se levantó como todos los días,pero cuando llegó a la sala de comer se dió cuenta de que se levantó muy tarde porque la señora cabra estaba llevando los platos al lavadero,el panda se acercó a ella y le preguntó…**_

**Panda:**disculpe,¿me puede decir qué hora son?

**Señora cabra:**Viendo el lugar donde está el sol,son aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde…

**Panda:**¡¿Las 3 De La Tarde?!"Me levanté más tarde de lo normal"**-pensó**,y…¿dejaron algo de comida para mi?

**Señora cabra:**Lo siento panda,pero la comida ya se acabó…

_**En ese momento,el panda comenzó a entristecerse y la cabra para consolarlo se puso de rodillas y le habló cariñosamente…**_

**Señora cabra:**Mira panda…sé como te sientes,pero no puedo hacer nada…,creéme yo te hubiera guardado la comida…pero como los chicos estaban muy hambrientos y tú no llegabas todavía,los cocineros decidieron dar una porción extra a todos por iguales…No te preocupes,yo me ocuparé de convencer a los cocineros que te den una porción extra por no haber comido todo el día…¡ANÍMATE!**(le dio palmaditas en la espalda haciendo que el panda se sienta mucho mejor)**Bueno debo tocar la campana ya que el cielo está nublado y lloverá en cualquier momento…Nos vemos**(le sonrió y se fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer)**

**_Después de que la señora venado tocará la campana haciendo que los chicos entraran al orfanato, el panda estaba por entrar a su cuarto cuando escuchó una voz…_**

**¿?:**¡OYE ESPERA!

_**El panda se volteó y vió a Tigresa corriendo,cuando llegó estaba cansada y el panda le preguntó…**_

**Panda:**¿Qué pasa?

**Tigresa:(respirando agitadamente)**Aquí no podemos hablar,vamos a tu cuarto

_**Y entraron al cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta,el panda le preguntó si quería algo para tomar,pero ella le dijo que no,se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron a hablar…**_

**Panda:**Ahora dime,¿de qué me querías hablar?

**Tigresa:**uno**(le golpeó el _hombro_ con su puño)**,¡¿POR QUÉ TE HAS LEVANTADO MUY TARDE?! Y DOS,¿tienes hambre?

**Panda:**Bueno,es que cuando no duermo lo suficiente,me levantó muy tarde,incluso una vez me quedé dormido por 3 días y sí tengo hambre¿por qué la pregunta?

_**Y en ese momento Tigresa abrió la canasta que ella había hecho con sus patas y sacó 5 dumplings de carne y los entregó al panda,él panda sorprendido no supo que decir hasta que habló…**_

**Panda:(sorprendido)**No sé que decirte…gracias Tigresa…

**Tigresa:**No es por nada**(sonríendole)**,además,lo que estás comiendo ahorita es mi almuerzo…

_**Después de decir esas palabras,el panda se tragó los restos del dumpling que tenía en la boca y le dió los 3 dumplings que faltaban comer a Tigresa…**_

**Panda:**Lo siento,pero no puedo aceptarlos,me preocupa que tú no hayas comido con el fin de satisfacer el hambre que tengo…

_**Tigresa le devolvió los dumplings que le faltaban comer y dijo…**_

**Tigresa:**No te preocupes,además mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a no recibir alimentos por varios días…

**Panda: **Bueno, si tú lo dices…**(comenzando a comer los dumplings que quedaban)**

**Tigresa:**Buen apetito**(sonríendole)**

**Panda:(hablando con la boca llena)**gra-cias

_**Después de haberse comido todos los dumplings, la pata del panda comenzó a tocar la pata de Tigresa involuntariamente y cuando se dieron cuenta comenzaron a sonrojarse,pero no se notaba por su pelaje,de un momento a otro sus labios comenzaron a acercarse,no sabían porque hacían eso,pero decidieron seguir el ritmo,cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se acercaban lentamente más y más…**_

_**Cuando faltaba muy poco para que sus labios se junten,se escuchó un sonido estruendoso,los dos se levantaron rápidamente del piso,salieron del cuarto y cuando llegaron al lugar donde se escuchó el ruido,se levantaron rápidamente del piso,salieron del cuarto corriendo y cuando llegaron al lugar donde se produjo el ruido,vieron que el causante fue una roca gigante en forma redonda que había caído en el orfanato,dejando un agujero,y vieron a varios heridos que no podían levantarse por la gravedad de sus heridas,de repente escucharon a alguien que les estaban llamando y era la señora cabra que el panda había hablado recientemente…**_

** Señora cabra:**¡VENGAN RÁPIDO,ANTES DE QUE EL LUGAR SE DERRUMBE!

_**En ese momento,los dos corrieron hasta la salida,el panda se dio la vuelta por un momento mientras corría y vió las sombras de unos sujetos que hacían agonizar de la peor manera a los heridos,para que al final fueran rematados con sus afiladas espadas en el cuello, siguieron corriendo y cuando salieron del lugar,la señora cabra que estaba aproximadamente a 1km de distancia con algunos sobrevivientes les llamó para que corran hacia donde estaba y poder huir,corrieron rápidamente,Pero lo que no sabían es que los sujetos los perseguían ya que se dieron cuenta que su objetivo estaba allí,Tigresa llegó al lugar indicado y cuando se volteó,se dio cuenta que el panda aún no llegaba,ya que se había tropezado y la herida que tenía le impedía moverse, Tigresa iba a ayudarle,pero los sujetos le alcanzaron al panda y uno de ellos le dio un golpe para desmayarlo y llevarlo hacia donde estaba su jefe, la señora cabra le agarró fuertemente la muñeca de su pata izquierda y mientras todos huían a toda prisa,Tigresa gritaba y lloraba por no haber ayudado a su amigo… **_

**Tigresa:¡**NO!,¡NO!**(tratando de liberarse de la pata de la señora cabra)**¡SUELTEME!¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLE!

_**La señora cabra comenzó a hacer una técnica de kung fu a Tigresa,que hizo que se quedará dormida,la puso entre sus hombros y siguió corriendo con los demás sobrevivientes con rumbo desconocido…Mientras corrían la señora cabra habló en su mente…**_

**Señora cabra:**Lo siento...pero tenía que hacer eso antes de que cometieras el último error de tu vida…

_**Por otro lado,los sujetos que son los miembros más fuertes que tenía el líder,entre ellos Jin,le dieron el panda que seguía desmayado a su jefe,en ese momento Jin le preguntó…**_

**Jin:**¿Perseguimos a los que se escaparon señor?

**¿?:**No será necesario…les perdonamos la vida…volvamos a la guarida y pensaré que hacer con este panda**(haciendo una risa macabra)**

_**Después de esa orden,todos los que le acompañaban le siguieron,y todo lo que dejaron fue muerte,silencio y destrucción…**_

* * *

**Lo que le ocurrió a Tigresa después de la tragedia:**

_**Los sobrevivientes,después de haber corrido por varias horas,vieron a la distancia un orfanato y cuando llegaron al lugar vieron un letrero que decía "Bao Gu" y pensaron que se trataría del nombre del orfanato,la señora cabra tocó la la puerta fue abierta por un señor conejo y vió que ellos estaban en un estado fatal…Llamó a sus colegas de trabajo y a los médicos para llevarlos a la sala de emergencia…Pasaron varios días hasta que todos estuvieran totalmente curados y la dueña decidió que se quedaran en el orfanato después que la señora cabra le contará lo sucedido…**_

_**Tigresa volvió a ser la misma de antes,pero peor... Comía y bebía poco aunque en este orfanato no la trataban como el anterior,lo único que hacía era estar alejada de todos o estar todo el día en su cuarto, pensando que le habrá pasado al panda…**_

_**Una tarde llegó un panda rojo,el señor conejo lo llevó a cada una de los dormitorios de los chicos para que conozca a cada uno de ellos…Hasta que llegó a la habitación de Tigresa, el panda rojo le quería hablar,pero ella se aleja de él y se pone cabizbajo con las piernas y brazos cruzados(LO HICE LO MÁS ENTENDIBLE POSIBLE,NO ME ACUERDO COMO SE LLAMA ESA POSICIÓN,PERO APENAS LO SEPA LO PONDRÉ ;) )el panda rojo intenta acercarse un poco a ella,pero ella le grita haciendo que el panda rojo se alejara sorprendido y le preguntó al conejo…**_

**Panda rojo: **¿por qué se comporta de esa forma?

**Señor conejo:**bueno…es que ella vino con otras personas,ya que en el orfanato donde estaba fue destruida por unos sujetos insensibles y estaban heridos así que tuvimos que atenderlos…Ella es la única que hasta ahora no puede olvidar de este trágico suceso…

_**El panda rojo le dió tristeza por las cosas que ella ha pasado a su corta edad...Pensó por unos segundos…Hasta que finalmente había tomado una decisión…**_

**Panda rojo:**Ya me decidí,la voy a adoptar…

_**Tigresa se sorprendió por aquellas palabras que dijo…**_

**Señor conejo:**¿Está seguro señor?,todavía no hemos presentado a todos los…

**Panda rojo:(interrumpiéndolo)**Estoy seguro...Ella será la hija perfecta para mí…**(sonríendole al tigre)**

_**Tigresa se abalanzó sobre él y le dió un abrazo fuerte,diciéndole gracias…A lo que el panda rojo le respondió con un abrazo también…Después de que Tigresa se despidiese de todos,salieron del orfanato y emprendieron un viaje hacia el palacio de jade donde le contaría todo acerca de él y el propósito por el cual la adoptó(además de ser su "padre"),para que cumpla su destino…SER UNA MAESTRA DE KUNG FU...**_

* * *

**Lo que le ocurrió al panda después de la tragedia:**

_**Después de despertar del desmayo que tuvo, el panda notó que estaba en una silla atado fuertemente las manos y los pies,el lugar donde estaba vacía y oscura,gritó auxilio muchas veces,hasta que alguien apareció de la oscuridad,era el líder del grupo cque estaba acompañado de Jin que tenía un lámpara...**_

**¿?:**Que bueno que hayas despertado…

**Panda:**¿Qué quieres de mí?

**¿?:**nada en realidad,solamente quiero hacer un trato contigo…

**Panda:** Y...¿ de qué va a ser el trato?**(lo dijo un poco nervioso)**

**¿?:**Veamos…**(cerrando los ojos y concentrándose,estirando uno de sus brazos hacia el panda)**ya veo…con que esa tigre significa mucho para ti

**Panda:(ESCONDIENDO SU ASOMBRO)**¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON ELLA? ¿SI LE HICISTE ALGO TE JURO QUE…?

**¿?:**tranquilo…la deje escapar con otros sobrevivientes…Si la quieres volver a ver,hagamos un trato...

**Panda:**Dímelo…**(poniéndole atención)**

**¿?:**La propuesta es que tú seas mi aprendiz…

**Panda:**¡NO!,jamás lo haría,ni lo pienses,¡NO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UN SER SIN SENTIMIENTOS COMO USTEDES!

**¿?:**Todavía no has esrcuchado toda la propuesta…no te convertiré en uno de nosotros…solamente voy a entrenarte,enseñarte movimientos y tecnicas de kung fu…Cuando acabes con tu entrenamiento,te dejaré salir…Es una propuesta justa,¿cierto...?

_**Jin corto la soga que le sujetaba con su espada haciendo que el panda se liberé...**_

**¿?:**¿Trato hecho?**(estirando su brazo)**

_**El panda,se quedó pensando por unos segundos y al ver que no tenía otra opción,le dió un apretón de manos...**_

**Panda:**Trato hecho…

**¿?:**Buena decisión panda,mañana empezamos con tu entrenamiento…

_**En ese momento,el líder llevó al panda a su dormitorio,el lugar era normal y corriente(en la época donde está inspirada la serie),después de enseñarle toda la habitación,el sujeto cerró la puerta,luego de eso el panda se acostó en su cama,ya que era de noche y antes de quedarse dormido pensó…**_

**Panda:**Algún día Tigresa,nos encontraremos de nuevo,te lo prometo…

_**Después de decir esas palabras se quedó dormido ya que mañana comenzará su entrenamiento,no con cualquiera sino con su némesis...**_

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo largo…no sé ustedes,pero para mí si que lo fue **

**No sé cuando subiré un nuevo capítulo,pero haré todo lo posible para que salga pronto...**

**Uff…en fin,gracias por leer mi historia,nos vemos en otro capítulo más de la historia**

**Bunbury 1998**

**P.D:POR FAVOR,DEJA TU COMENTARIO,YA QUE SUS PALABRAS ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR CON MI HISTORIA, NO TENGAS MIEDO ;)**


	6. Avance del próximo capítulo y novedades

**Hola a todos,esto es algo informativo,no COMENTEN esto por favor,debo decir que el siguiente capítulo se retrasará más de lo esperado,tenía pensado SUBIRLO esta semana,pero por la causa que les DIRÉ se subirá entre el fin de este mes y a comienzos del siguiente mes,el motivo fue que el 2015 fue el año que más he sufrido, estaba tan deprimido que mi rendimiento escolar ha bajado drásticamente,y desaprobe en un curso o materia(ES LA PRIMERA VEZ),el curso o materia que desaprobe fue RELIGIÓN 0_0,SÍ SEGURAMENTE SERÉ LA PRIMERA PERSONA EN DESAPROBAR ESTE CURSO,RÍANSE DE MÍ SI QUIEREN,PERO ESTA VEZ PONDRÉ MUCHA EMPEÑO ESTE AÑO EN MIS ESTUDIOS,ASÍ QUE ESTA SEMANA PASARÉ LA MAYORÍA DEL TIEMPO ESTUDIANDO,ASÍ QUE NO TENDRÉ TIEMPO PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA ESTA SEMANA,POR ESO VOY A DEJAR ESTE AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**-EL PANDA AL FIN SE LLAMARÁ POR SU NOMBRE(QUE ES PO)**

**-PO Y TIGRESA TENDRÁN 15 AÑOS A PARTIR DE ESE CAPÍTULO**

**-EL ANTAGONISTA YA TIENE NOMBRE,SE LLAMARÁ VLAD(ESTO NO ES UN AVANCE ES SOLO UNA CONFIRMACIÓN :) )**

**-EL ÚLTIMO OCURRIRÁ UN HECHO INESPERADO(NO SÉ SI SERÁ INESPERADO,PERO ESPERO QUE SÍ PARA USTEDES)**

**DEBO DAR LAS GRACIAS A UNA PERSONA(NO VOY A DECIR QUIÉN ES SOLAMENTE DIRÉ QUE TIENE QUE VER CON UN ANIMAL)LOS MOTIVOS LO SABRÁS EN EL CAPÍTULO QUE SUBIRÉ SOLAMENTE VOY A DECIR ALGO... CONTINÚA CON TU HISTORIA XD**

** BUENO ESO ES LO QUE LES QUERÍA INFORMAR ASÍ QUE NOS VEMOS...HASTA LA PRÓXIMA(NO COMENTEN ESTO)[PERO SÍ EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR PARA SABER SU OPINIÓN TE LO AGRADECERÍA MUCHO :)]**

**BUNBURY 1998**

**P.D:ESTE DOCUMENTO SERÁ BORRADO LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA...**


End file.
